Dreams and Experiences: Special Night Memories
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: A continuation from the original Dreams and Experiences. What happened after prom had ended plus a look into the future, complete with fluff, lemon, a flashback, and an announcement.


Disclaimer=** I do not own Victorious.**

A/N= **There will be aLOT of fluff in this continuation. The Bade part is lemony, and a surprise song will be sung by Tori, along with a flashback to where she and Andre buy their dream house,**** before their big announcement.**

* * *

><p>"You rocked it on that stage,"<p>

"We rocked it on that stage mama. you were wonderful." Andre and Tori were out back snuggled close together. for almost an hour after they had exited the stage, the two were sitting on a bench in the back yard, looking at the city lights and star gazing, all while making out.

"Hey Andre,"

"Yeah mama?" Tori was playing with her fingers and thumbs, not knowing how to ask the question that she wanted to ask. What the heck, she thought.

"...Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes. Destiny means something different for everyone. People may be destined to be a professional athlete. Others may be destined to have a career in teaching, or have a career in law. Our destiny Tori is to be performers and entertainers."

"We rocked our own prom! Can you imagine the buzz we'll receive from the performance we gave? We'll be booked for shows the rest of our lives!"

"I do like the sound of that." Tori smiled as Andre put his blazer around Tori, who had ceased to shiver. You didn't need to do that, she told him.

"I wanted to."

"Aww thanks!" Tori kissed Andre with even more passion then before, groping his hips and legs. She was happy, heart feeling something that it had never felt before. While she rested her head on Andre's chest, Andre looked up towards the night sky. All of the stars were glowing as he could single out the little dipper. Suddenly a wishing star went by, prompting Andre to close his eyes to make a wish. The past few months were behind him. All of the turmoil he went through with the whole prom selection was over and done with. He could no longer take it, crying profusely as he was truly happy for the first time.

"Aww baby why are you crying?" Tori also began to tear up a little.

"It's just that... I'm finally happy. I got to experience a prom, I'm a top dog at Hollywood Arts, the best school in the world... and I finally have my girl." Tori got up and grabbed Andre's shoulders. She could not believe the beautiful words that she was hearing were real. She asked him with glints in both eyes if he really meant that.

"From the minute I first laid eyes on you Tori Vega, I was in love with you." Tori covered her mouth and fought bravely to hold back the tears.

"I know since the first day I laid eyes on you... we were destined to be together."

"I love you Tori, and I always will."

"I'll always love you too... Andre Harris!" Tori lost it, burying her face in Andre's chest, bawling her eyes out in happiness. Destiny paired these two, and they could not be happier with it.

**xxx**

Sinjin flipped a dollar coin into the fountain in front of the mansion, then calmly walked towards Trina as the two sat on a bench that gave the best view of the huge fountain.

"What did you toss in there, a penny?"

"Dollar coin, found it by the stairs of all places."

"Interesting..." They cuddled to keep warm as they watched the fountain shoot water up several feet in the air.

"Thank you Trina."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for making this the best night of my life. You seriously made me so happy, I can barely contain myself." Sinjin turned away, not wanting Trina to see him choke back some tears,

"You crying?"

"No, I never cry!" Sinjin said proudly, causing Trina to laugh for a solid half minute.

"You know Sinjin, you made me realized something tonight: not only did I too have the best night of my life, but it does not matter who you spend it with."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are with someone that cares about you deeply, then that's enough to keep you going."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there Trina. While caring about someone is enough for some people, others require much more than caring." Sinjin, without an afterthought, put his arm around Trina, causing her to beam in approval.

"You have to be intimate with someone." Sinjin next took hold of Trina's chin, looked into her eyes, closed his eyes and she did hers as he planted a long kiss on her. Trina did not hold back, kissing back with fervor and applying her tongue with his, shocking him momentarily but still kept his composure, like a true vet.

"You also have to be passionate with someone," he said in between breaths. Finally, Sinjin scooted back to the minimum of the intimate zone and like one of them novelas, grabbed Trina's hand, a hand that was trembling as she got emotional with her smile and eyes.

"The most important thing, I believe, that you have to have with someone, is committment. Like this:"

"Trina Vega," Sinjin began while holding her already held hand with both of his, "I love you. I love you more than anything in this universe. You have my complete promise that I will remain fully committed, until the end of time, to make sure that you always have a smile on your face, that you never feel sad, and that you are always happy- sorry, I messed up on that last part,"

"Sinjin Van Cleef!" Trina kissed him again and hugged him fiercely as she cried tears of joy.

"I didn't want to make you cry Trina, I was just simply telling you what I've been taught." Trina took Sinjin's glasses off and made out with him once more.

"Silly, what you've just said, every word of it," Trina was getting emotional, lips quivering, the constant twirling of her hair, and the fast eye blinking. Being the real that he is, Sinjin just took it. The love he had for Trina was deep, so deep that he would tank anything she threw at him just so she would not feel an ounce of stress and pain.

"What about what I've just said?"

"..."

"_That's what I've been looking for all this time._"

**xxx**

_"Did we use protection?"_

_"Yes, did you?"_

_"I'm not stupid Beck, of course I did."_

_"Alright-you got your contraceptive?"_

_"Yes daddy, I recently bought a week's worth of it." _Jade and Beck were exhausted, having spent the last two hours going at it like tigers. Beck did not suggest sex, that was Jade's idea. Jade wanted Beck to pound her pink flesh hard, and he did just that.

"That's it Beck," Jade moaned in between his thrusts, "release your fluids inside of me,"

"Won't that get you pregnant?"

"I told you that I bought contraceptives recently. I grabbed a water from the juice bar and drank it all along with the pill. We are having some very risk sex, but we are still having safe sex, so trust me by thrusting me some more." Beck obliged, continuing with the pounding until he could no longer take it, releasing his fluids inside of Jade, making her have an orgasm along the way.

"Thank you Beck,"

"I love you babe,"

"Love you too." They watched some early morning television, took a shower, put on their respective outfits and then left the mansion. Jade dropped Beck off at his RV and made him swear he'll never tell anyone about what they did.

"It's sacred," she told him, playfully punching his shoulder.

"My lips are sealed babe."

**xxx**

Andre, Tori, Trina, Sinjin, Cat, and Robbie were in limo as it drove them home. The limo was rented until 7am, but most of them wanted to head to their beds. Everyone except Cat and Robbie had been dropped off, leaving only Robbie and Cat with the limo. At 4:30 in the morning, they stopped for a coffee and donut breakfast. For the next 45 minutes as the limo drove north on the 10, Robbie and Cat took a quick nap together. The limo was parked just off the road in a hardpan area that was feet from a railing that oversaw the downtown as well as some house.

"Cat wake up." Cat's snoring, which was essentially a purr, was still in effect as Robbie gently nudged her multiple times.

_I could've sworn she just smiled at me... oh I know what'll wake her up._

Robbie brushed aside some of Cat's hair as he closed his eyes to kiss Cat on the cheek.

"Wake up Cat,"

"I want to sleep," she cooed. The way she said it though, it invited Robbie to 'try again.' He did not make the same mistake twice: Robbie picked up a "sleeping" Cat's head gently and kissed her in the mouth, with a power play of tongue.

"Wake up angel."

"Yay I'm an angel!" She kissed him back and they both exited the limo to the railing on the edge of the cliffs, where they did not say a word to each other- they held each other as they view the downtown below them.

"What time is it?"

"5 to7." yelled the driver. Robbie playfully swooped Cat off her feet, as she shrieked.

"What are you doing Robbie?"

"Close your eyes."

"Kay kay." Cat closed her eyes as Robbie set her down on the hardpan. He put his hands over her eyes and smiled.

_She'll love this._

"Open your eyes." Cat opened them and witnessed the sun rising, bringing tears to her eyes. For the last few minutes they had with the limo, they held on to each other, Robbie placing his hands on Cat's belly, she placing her hands over his' picture perfect.

_You always take care of me! You are always so sweet to me and treating me so well- no one treats me this way. No one says hi to me with such joy as you do. No one pretends to be nice to me because of my illness- you are the absolute sweetest, kindest, caring, and most gentle man I've ever known- that's why you're a keeper Robbie Shapiro, and that's why you'll always be mine._

* * *

><p><em>15 years later...<em>

The Hollywood Arts 7 are in their early 30s now. They all left HA and went on to have extraordinary careers. All making millions and millions of dollars before age 30, they all decided in unison that they would take an indefinite break from their respective careers to settle down.

"Acting, singing, and performing are fun and all; but it's not the only thing I want to do," Tori proclaimed, drawing unanimous agreement from everyone. They hadn't seen each other in 15 years because of the busy lives they lived since their careers took off. Although they kept in touch by video chatting, getting them all in the same room before they hit 30 was something that could not be done for the past 15 years.

Since they all decided to take an indefinite break from acting-performing, they agreed to reconvene at Tori's childhood home, well-kept vacant property now that the elder Vega's had retired and moved to Colorado.

"This place brings back so many memories,"

"Your room had a lot of things in it," Jade quipped.

"Of course you would know that Jade since you explored it all that time ago..."

"Now that you mention it," Jade got up and headed up the stairs to go explore Tori's old room.

"She never changes..."

"She actually has changed." Beck described how she is a much kinder person and her esulting positivity "has led to a new breakthrough in our relationship."

"A couple of years ago, we took a trip to the United Kingdom. We saw the castles because Jade wanted to see them up close. Little did she know that I had a surprise waiting for her."

"Babe?" Jade pranced down the stairs in her old serious attitude from her teen years. She stood in front of everyone and did a 180- she giggled like a little girl and showed off her engagement ring- a simple designed with her birthstone as the rock. Everytime she looks at the ring, she can't help but feel happy that her soulmate knew her so well after all of these years.

"Aww Jade, I'm so happy for you!" Tori and Cat went to give her a hug but refrained, remembering how Jade felt about people touching her that were not named Beck Oliver.

"It's okay girls." They embraced and then let go, all three women tearing up from the excitement.

"So Cat, how's your marriage with Robbie going?"

"Wonderful! I too married my soulmate."

"Say, you never told us how Robbie proposed to you."

"Well, after prom had long ended and you all were at home, Robbie and I took the limo on a joyride, eating breakfast together and heading up to the Palisades for our first official date. It was so much fun,"

"That's cute Cat dear, but please get on with it."

"Okay." _Eight years had quickly passed. Robbie and Cat took afew days off from their busy schedules to joyride around Los Angeles in a limo. They loved the nostalgia that the limo brought- they went to the same donut shop for coffee and donuts and traced their route from 8 years prior. _

_"Put on a blindfold Cat,"_

_"Okay." Cat pecked Robbie on the lips right quick as she put on the blindfold. The 45 minutes up to that cliffspot were spent in silence at the limo struggled up the steep incline of the highway. It was a predawn time as Robbie and Cat exited the limo. Being careful with his blindfolded girlfriend, Robbie surprised Cat up and set her down in front of the railing that overlooked the downtown._

_"You remember what we did at this very spot 8 years ago angel?"_

_"Of course I remember it! You held me tight and promised to never let me go- and you've kept your promise."_

_"Do you know why I kept my promise Cat?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's because I love you. You are not only my forever beautiful Cat, but also my rock. I struggled on my own at first, but you never gave up on me. You stood by my side for almost ten years..."_

_"Aww!"_

_"I want to be by your side until the day that I stop breathing. Take off the blindfold." Cat eagerly took off the blindfold and turned around to see Robbie with the same tuxedo design he wore to prom- down on one knee, with the sun rising behind them_.

"We've been happily married for 5 years, tee hee." Cat had not giggled like that since her youthful days. No single amount of that giggling could amount to the happiness she felt as being Robbie Shapiro's wife.

"By the way, where's your husband?"

"He's picking up pizza for all of us... while we're waiting- Tori, I got you something as a house warming gift. It's not much,"

"Cat you didn't have to- oh wow look at this!" Tori was given a box of Raisin Bran with a picture of her alter ego- Officer Pedesto.

"When did you have the time,"

"I always have time for my best friend. Robbie and I had just finished a box of Raisin Bran when an idea occured to me... you had recently told me that you and Andre had just bought a nice house near the beach, so I asked Robbie to fetch my box of Hollywood Arts mementos. I came across your famed alter ego, Officer Pedesto, your famed alter ego,"

"I remember that well, don't you Beck." Beck looked down in defeat as the 7 shared a laugh.

"I decided to tape the picture to a box of your favorite cereal,"

"I do indeed love Raisn Braan."

"and give you it, with a picture of Officer Pedesto on the cover, as a housewarming gift!" Tori hugged Cat and thanked her again for the gesture. Robbie came in a while later with pizza and drinks. Suddenly out of nowhere, a tweaked out bull that was Trina barged in, yelling all over the place.

"He popped the question, he finally proposed to me." Trina could not take it anymore, collapsing on her knees. Everyone rushed to her aid, but she shooed them off.

"I apologize everyone, but I am just ecstatic that my man finally proposed to me." Sinjin walked through the door as his fiance was saying her piece and was quickly mobbed by everyone.

"Looks like Sinjin is your keeper Trina." Cat squealed

"He sure is." Everyone spent the next several hours partying up, drinking and dancing. Tori sat on the couch observing all of her friends drinking and dancing crazy. "You want a Bloody Mary mama?" Andre offered Tori a spirit, but she turned it down. Andre asked if everything was alright, but Tori simply played with her hair. Then she was in Andre's ear and said something to him, something that she asked him to do.

"Attention everyone. My wife has something to say."

"If you all don't mind, I would like to perform a song."

**JANIE AND THE STUDS- THE GREAT ESCAPE:**

I feel good  
>'Cause it's time<br>You and me got a date with the sunshine

Let's Get Free  
>Let's Get Loud<br>Find a place to kick back and hang out

Wind me up  
>Cut me loose<br>You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're crazy let it show  
>That makes two so here we go<p>

I'm so stoked  
>You're on fire<br>When we touch it's like we're in a livewire  
>Let's get lost, me and you<br>All we need's a summer day to hang on to

Wind me up  
>Cut me loose<br>You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're end up, let me know  
>That makes two so here we go<p>

Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape<p>

We've got drums  
>And Guitars<br>Got it pumping like gasoline sulfire

Countdown to our style  
>It's all rolling up to right now<p>

Wind me up  
>Cut me loose<br>You're the one gonna light my fuse

If you're crazy let it show  
>That makes two so here we go<p>

Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape, It's the great escape<p>

Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>The Earth moves, the walls shake<br>Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>It feels like an earthquake<br>Uh oh, Uh oh, Uh oh  
>Well it's time to vaca this place<p>

Are you ready for the great escape?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah<br>Sign me up for the great escape, Ohh  
>Can't wait, to vaca<br>Under pressure, I'm about to break  
>It's the great escape<p>

It's the great escape  
>It's the great escape<p>

**xxx**

The music died down as Tori bowed to her friends and softly rubbed her belly... she found herself gagging and went to the trash bin beside the TV to reverse. Everyone jumped in horror.

"Everyone stay where you are," she barked. Light headed, Tori had to steady herself as she picked up the microphone to announce that she was alright.

"It must have been the raw fish I had for breakfast..."

"What's really going on mama?" Andre stood next to his woman, whom did not seemed the least bit concerned about her reversing.

_"Are we there yet Andre?"_

_"Yep, here we are." Andre took his hands off Tori's face and she almost fainted. The house was situated on the same elevation as a regular house would be on the hills, save for one huge difference, a fence that when opened, led to a private beach. Tori could only sit down on the soft sand, alongside her husband, and take in the view of their dream house, an escape from the everyday nuiscances of city life. _

_"We will make many memories here." Andre beamed_

Tori wanted to blurt out the fact that they had already "started the process," but decided against it. Their friends were all fidgeting, wanting to know what caused Tori to reverse.

"_Should we tell our friends the big news?_"

"Tell us the big news!"

"Quiet Cat,"

"Phooey."

"Alright everyone- with a show of hands, which couple here is going to have a baby?" Andre and Tori, arms linked, raised their hands up in victory.


End file.
